Validus
Validus is a named Skrall general to Mata Nui. Early Life His early life was dedicated to fighting for the Elemental Lord of Rock and for his Leaders during the Core War. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Validus followed to Roxtus and soon made life there. He fought in every conflict and was a great warrior, one of Tuma's most trusted warriors, and tacticians. When Mata Nui defeated Tuma, he was among the last to bow to Mata Nui. He soon realized how powerful Mata Nui truly was, and no longer feared him as much, but rather, respected him as a man, unlike most Skrall would. He became one of the most loyal Skrall, and a general. Holy Spherus Magna Empire After six months of serving Mata Nui, war was declared, and he was called up to do his duty as a general. Later, every general had joined Mata Nui on a quest to the north, to seek out supplies after hearing about the Moment's Reprieve. Instead of sending weaker scouts out, who would be killed with greater ease by any Empire warriors still around after Invado's attack, the generals left on the quest, hoping to be able to fend off any dangers. As night started to grow near, they searched for the safehouse which had housed the Moment's Reprieve. They figured that if it was good enough in the Core War, it would be good enough to spend the night inside of. After some time, Mata Nui asked about the Despiders that Halix had reported seeing. The Skrall amongst them told Mata Nui that they had seen some on their move to Roxtus, but didn't know very much about them. Mata Nui asked if the Skrall knew anything else, but they said they were in it only for survival, not to learn about monsters of the land. They told the group what the spiders could do, about their acid and strength. Tarix and Ackar both responded that they had never heard of nor seen the creatures during the Core War, and expressed hope not to run into any now. Mata Nui asked Ackar about his wounds from his duel with Exuro. Ackar responded softly that they were healing, and started to think about his former apprentice and friend. He started talking about him, how he wished he could change Exuro and bring him back. Tarix put his opinion in alongside Mata Nui's, that Exuro had chosen his path already, and he was the one who chose to oppose Ackar. It was Exuro's fault. Vires broke the conversation by announcing they had arrived. As they descended into the pit, Mata Nui tested his powers, changing an aged sword back to it's "prime", even though his powers were now limited. He and Click took the first watch for the night as the pit was sealed. In the morning, the group set out, about to go either farther north, or return to Roxtus and Bara Magna. The Iron Tribe attacked, led by Sahmad, who had joined the Empire now. The Iron Tribe warriors were working together, which was remarked as something no one had ever seen. Mata Nui ordered a strategy of countering their attacks to repel them. That failed when Sahmad threw a sack of Thornax fruits at the group, and blew them all apart with another fruit, sending them into the underground tunnel systems. After the explosion, the generals, Mata Nui and his bodyguard found themselves in an underground chamber. It was brought to attention that their best bet was to place ambushes to buy them some time, which Mata Nui said he would do with the power of the Ignika. As Mata Nui began to deploy ambushes into the walls with his powers of life, the generals spoke among themselves, wondering if and when backup would arrive due to their absences, and how many more Iron Tribe warriors would pursue them. Validus and the bodyguard began to argue over who would stand guard over the passage, to which Mata Nui put to an end. They wondered how long they would hold out, due to the rations each side had. Soon, Gresh and Kiina met up with the Iron Tribe attackers. They raced into battle, attacking the Iron Tribe. Sahmad noticed this, and focused his attention on Gresh, for their battle in Tesara, and his subsequent departure from Bara Magna at the hands of Vastus. The battles raged on around Gresh and Sahmad, as Kiina attacked the entire Iron Tribe force. Kiina soon met up with Mata Nui and his men, and helped them to escape, before going back for Gresh, who had abandoned his weapons, angering Sahmad, and attacked him with his brutal style of fighting. Upon the mention of Saga from Gresh, Sahmad attacked again. He ran Gresh through the gut with his sword, and was scared off when Mata Nui approached, making him flee. Gresh was taken back by the bodyguard and Kiina for proper healing, while Mata Nui and his men walked. When Mata Nui sent an armed force to attack the Empire itself, Validus mused to himself, referring to the gap between the Empire and Bara Magna as the “Roof of the World”, coining the term. Abilities and Traits Unlike most Skrall, Validus follows Mata Nui because he respects the man, not simply out of fear. He still resents Mata Nui, but can't be stopped from respecting him. He is reserved, and a great warrior. Weapons